You Said, I Was Weak
by ICEsher
Summary: It's the cliche. Lucy gets replaced by Lisanna and leaves the Guild, in order to become stronger. At that period of time, she meets a kind person who will like to help her with getting stronger. She returns to guild and surprises everyone. Soon, she has found out the reason she was kicked out for. It was more than just Lisanna's return. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. T language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy's POV

There was always this one girl that Natsu had cared about. Her name was Lisanna. Unfortunately, she passed away a long time ago, during a mission with her brother and sister. Macao said, he has never seen Natsu being anywhere near as miserable when the accident happened, but eventually, he got better when I was introduced to the guild. I've been wondering what that meant the whole time. Until the day she returned, I was still lost in the fog.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Lucy's POV_

"Ughhh…" I moaned, rather frustrated. Holding a cup of milkshake in one hand and my chin sitting on the other. I was incredibly bored and tired as we just returned from a mission. It didn't go AS planned, since Lisanna tagged along. I didn't mean to say anything about Lisanna being weak because, trust me, she's not. I don't know if jealousy was the right word to describe it, but I felt kind of left out when they all went to take care of Lisanna after the battle. My left arm was fractured, but I guess Lisanna's bruises were more important. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this and I couldn't bare the thoughts of hating Lisanna so I didn't tell anyone.

_Normal POV_

"Lu chan? You okay?" a certain blunette asked, as she closed her book and placed it firmly on the table.

"Y-yeah…" she stammered. It wasn't easy talking to Levy with Black Steel Gajeel lurking around. Although he wasn't paying attention to their conversation, but it still disturbed Lucy as he was crunching on an iron bowl.

"If it's rent again, we can go on a mission together!" Levy offered, smiling. Just as Lucy began to nod and agree, Gajeel butted in, still chewing,

"I'LL GO TOO!"

Lucy sighed and denied Levy's offer. She wasn't going anywhere with Gajeel, even if it's with her best friend. Levy returned an apologizing laugh as she shrugged and returned to her book.

Emptying her milkshake, Lucy pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Levy, I'm going home for a bit of rest. See you later!" she said as she made her way to the door. Levy waved and continued with her reading. Suddenly, the huge wooden panels vibrated and the entrance of the guild, stood there, broad with sun light beaming through. It was the usual entrance of Team Natsu, when they have completed a mission. Only this time, in the place of Lucy, stood Lisanna.

"YO LUCY!" Cheered Natsu as he stomped into the guild with the rest of the team walking behind.

"HIYA!" Lucy exclaimed. She was extremely happy about Natsu's return, since she was about to stress about her rent again.

"Natsu, can I go on a mission with you again?" she asked, dragging Natsu to the mission board.

"Wh…what? But Luce! We just did one together!" Natsu protested as he yawned slightly.

"I know, I know! It's for my rent this time! Please?" Lucy said with her puppy dog eyes turned to full force. Natsu was beat. Just as he began to accept, he realized Erza's cold stare burning into his back, then he remember something. Something important.

"Sorry Luce. I can't, in fact, next time if it's about rent again. We can't help you." He replied. His words strong and said firmly without hesitation. His bangs covered his face, giving off the dark and dangerous aura. Lucy knew it was the best not to argue with him now.

"N-Natsu…doesn't that mean…" She drifted off, not even bearing the thought of 'it'. _No, not yet, I wouldn't give up yet! _Lucy thought. Then, she quickly turned around to ask the rest of the team.

"Gray?" She asked, with slight hesitation in her voice. Gray shook his head.

"Erza?" She questioned, stuttering with fear.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"H…happy?" She lost her voice.

"S-sorry Lushiii."

She couldn't believe what she just saw. Her team members activated Fairy Tail's 36th rule.

**'When a mage's whole team deny to go on a mission with him/her, it will mean s/he is kicked out of the team.'**

"Wh…y?" She questioned, with a soft voice as her knees plopped onto the ground. Levy and Wendy watched in horror, but they couldn't help. They know better.

"You see…ah…Lucy…you are um…like, you know…I can't explain but…um…" Erza danced around, trying to find the right word to say. Gray and Happy helped. Then, Natsu turned around. Dark aura, still around him.

"Lucy. You. Are. Too. Weak." His voice showed no hesitation.

"Wh…at?" She continued to question. But she heard, she heard what he said. She didn't want to believe it at all.

"I said. You're too weak to be on our team. We're replacing you. With Lisanna." He continued to torment Lucy's innocent heart.

"Lie…l-liar…no..way…" She trembled, hugging her knees. Tears dripped down her chocolate brown eyes. Never had she thought, this day will come.

"NATSU! YOU BIG FAT IDIOT! LIAR! IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS WEAK, YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME WHEN I FIRST JOINED THE TEAM!" She screamed. Tears falling uncontrollably. She lifted herself from the floor and wobbled, as she tried to wipe away her tears. They just kept coming. Team Natsu didn't move, they had their back against Lucy. She knew she had to run away, or else she'll breakdown.

"I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVER!" She cried as she sped towards the door.


End file.
